1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine and more particularly to a superconducting microwave engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art consists essentially of scientific principles and theorms which heretofore defied operational application because of difficulties encountered in structuring a design which could overcome the physical constraints inherent in such principles and theorms. The most significant area of difficulty lay in constructing a resonator (or deformable cavity) in which the frequencies of the microwaves contained therein could be changed without significant energy loss or decay.
The present invention applies the principles of superconductivity to the design and construction of a resonator to appreciably increase the decay time of the microwaves contained therein and thereby overcome the aforementioned difficulties and make the efficient operation of a microwave engine feasible.